


Cushions

by junghi (halyosy)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/GO spoilers??? Maybe??, F/M, M/M, Masterbation, also the wording and pacing is weird imo..kinda bad., also was meant to be a LOT shorter than what i did lol, but to be fair i havent written Anything is a long time sooo, it's an x reader jf you squint really REALLY hard, pillow play, written for a friend!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halyosy/pseuds/junghi
Summary: Romani Archaman gets time alone for the first time in months. How else would he spend it?
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Cushions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagusOfFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagusOfFlowers/gifts).



It's a rare moment when Romani gets to have time to himself. With all the stress of everything going on, plus the weird sexual tension between him and a fellow coworker (do Master's count as coworkers?), it was no wonder that he ended up like this; top undone to expose his chest with his bottoms dangling loosely at his ankles. His eyes were closed with crunched brows, his mind making up fantasies at every second that he tried to cling onto. It was like he couldn't pick just _one_. Every imaginary thought, position, kink, was being displayed behind his eyelids as his right hand (gloves free, mind you) was gliding up and down his shaft at a lethargic pace to slowly allow himself the build up he's chasing after.

"F-fuck..." Romani groaned out before snagging his bottom lip between his pearly whites. His thumb toyed with the edge of his cock as his other hand lands firmly on his chest, his nimble fingers tweaking and squeezing his nipple at a gentle pace.

God, how long has he gone without this secret intimacy? Touching himself was something he didn't know he missed until right now.

Letting out a quiet moan, the male opened his eyes enough to watch his hand movements after stopping just beneath the head. He gave a soft squeeze--not hard enough to cause discomfort, yet tight enough to make him bite back a shaky breathe--before using his thumb and first finger to lightly hold onto his foreskin. Bit by bit, he dragged the skin down his shaft until his tip was fully exposed.

He doesn't know how to explain it...but there is something extremely hot about this.

He dares to let his mind wander to his hidden fantasies, a part that even he's a little embarrassed about. Not because they're too "dirty" or "raunchy" to be let out into the open, no, but because they were too _innocent_ \--too _sweet_ for someone with his past.

One wouldn't normally think that Dr. Romani Archaman, a man with a past harem picked specifically for a forgotten King Solomon, would be so flustered at the mere thought of _nicknames_.

Although he wants to hear you degrade him, he really wants to hear you call him your sweet Prince, your cute puppy, your baby boy... Ah, he can't take it! Despite his hand covering his mouth to keep himself quiet he lets out a loud moan, his eyes unsure if they want to close tightly or stay open just so he can see stars.

"Please, M-master," he begs out and even he's not sure if he's calling his fake lover by their given title or with a term of endearment. "P-...please..." And he draws out the base of the word as his back arches slightly, his knuckles grazing his swollen lips from all the biting they've been through. He'll have to use chapstick to make sure they don't crack later, he thinks, but the thought is immediately washed away as he bites down on his digits.

He abruptly stops even when he feels himself edging closer to his release. His eyes sluggishly open as he gently breathes through his mouth. He doesn't know why he stopped but he does find his gaze wandering to one of the pillows he lied his head upon.

No...he shouldn't, and yet...

His adams apple bobs with the intake of saliva that he swallowed while both his hands hesitantly reach behind him to grab ahold of the cushion. His heart speeds up at the thought of using a normal pillow as a sex toy.

The case might be a pure white but he feels a tinge of fear strike his spine at bare thought of possibly staining it...yet it's that same thought that drives him closer to the edge.

Letting out a quiet curse, Romani sits up slightly hunched over and stares at the pillow spread across his lap unsurely. Okay, he really, really wanted to try this, but at the same time, what if it's one of the worst thing he's ever felt? A man's junk is sensitive, they get uncomfortable so easily... "W-well, whatever." He mutters to himself as he shyly goes onto his knees, the pillow safely bent around his cock as he uses his hands to keep it there. "If it feels bad I can just stop, I guess..." He mutters to himself, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. He felt like a teenager exploring themselves again, and it was a little cringe-y.

Although bending over the pillow initially was quite awkward, he pushed that aside and shuffled around until he found a mostly comfortable spot; slightly bent over with the pillow tucked securely between his legs, said legs also being a bit open as to let him get a better grasp of the cushion.

Who knew one thrust was all it took to get him hooked to the feeling? Before he knew it, Romani was a babbling mess as he moved the pillow back and forth on his shaft while also thrusting into it like a horny rabbit, his ass in the air as he tried to find the best angle to stuff his cock in.

"Please, please, please," comes out of his mouth like a mantra; like it's the only word he's ever known, and it's followed by a breathy moan that he's too high on ecstasy to care about hiding. "M-master, pleaaase...!" He doesn't want to sound so needy for his fantasy lover, but the words spilling out of his mouth don't need to be his own. His brain is on autopilot as he pathetically thrusts into the soft texture of the pillow, his eyes half lidded and staring into nothing as he lets his mouth hang open, his tongue twitching slightly due to him wanting to wrap it around _anything_. "I've been a good boy, I've been a good boy," he repeats before burying his face into the sheets of his bed, his teeth grazing the linen in a desperate attempt to simulate kissing. "I've been...I-I've been...so good..." His voice grows weaker by the second and all he can hear is his own panting mess and the creak of the bed.

He should buy a new mattress soon.

Romani can't help but start pouting and whimpering as he squeezes the pillow around his dick for more stimulation. His mind is in a haze and he feels drool dripping from the corner of his lips but he can't find it within himself to care. Why did an inanimate object feel so good? He questions for a second on why he hadn't tried this in the past before his mind fogs over with pleasure once more. Despite being the only one in the act, he finds himself breathily saying, "right there, right there...!" over and over again. He wishes he had someone on top of him right now, shoving whatever they had at hand in and out of him until they find that special spot that makes his toes curl in build up.

Letting out a groan akin to a surprised gasp he spreads his legs open more and starts jerking himself faster, his only goal right being to chase that hot bubbly feeling in his stomach. "Oh god...!" He clenches his eyes shut, unable to do anything else besides let his imagination wonder from one topic to the next. "Haahhh... I'm gonna cum...!" He warns the emptiness around him. "Ghhh... I-I'm...! I want to cum, Master...!" He tells himself as he thrusts long and hard, desperation starting to claw at his back in the form of pins and needles.

He finds himself biting into the mattress once again as his hips shake and break rhythm, a guttural groan escaping his clenched teeth before a sharp intake of breath is held in, the warm air filling his chest uncomfortably.

A few more lazy thrusts is all he can give before his body collapses onto the fluffy object, his stamina drained while his lungs barely let him inhale short bursts of air.

His peach hair clung to his sweaty forehead awkwardly but he payed it no mind. He'd have to shower soon anyways-- _and_ do laundry.

Now...how was he going to hide the cum stains...?


End file.
